Purling and Peppermint Sticks
by HMarion
Summary: A beautiful 'coming-of-age' story featuring the vibrant, unpredictable and just plain lovable Promise. Many fantasy romances between familiar characters take place in this epic saga that will leave you laughing, crying and screaming, AT THE SAME TIME.
1. Christmas Revelations

Chapter 1  
><strong>Christmas Revelations<strong>  
>Hagrid was sitting in his favourite chair, in his favourite place, with his favourite person. Well at least sort of, you see his favorite person was really a house elf. Hagrid had fallen in love with Winky the first time she saw him, his beautiful nose, short stature and round, doe eyes really turned hagrid on. Even now after 10 years of marriage just seeing Winky made Hagrid "excited." But back to the story, Hagrid and Winky were just settling down for a nice night of Peppersticks and wand polishing when Hagrid exclaimed: "Oi, shi', Winks! I forgots me Christmas present for Dumbledore, again!"<br>"But Haggis, it's March! It's too late to get him anything now!" squeaked Winky.  
>"Bu' really, Winks! It's th' fourth year inna row I've forgotten, an' with all tha' man has done fer me, it makes me sad!"<br>Hagrid was so upset he decided to abandon his peppermint pursuits for the evening and go take care of the thestrals, that always helped him to think.

Hagrid brushed the mane of his favourite Thestral Cuthbert, he decided that he would not forget this year. It was the least he could do for his mentor, friend and former lover Dumbledore. Just then he heard the pounding of hooves and felt a sense of peace and well-being rushing through as if carried upon a wind of fairy dust. In the silence he heard a neigh so clear and beautiful it brought tears to her eyes, then a blinding flash of light made Kaleidoscopic by the tears quickly forming in his sky brown eyes. Finally the confusion he felt ended when he saw the iridescence only found in the coat of a majestic Unicorn. It walked into the clearing bowing its head as if holding the weight of Merlin's beard in its mouth. Hagrid approached slowly, apprehensive about ruining such a perfect moment. Then he saw it a basket woven out of the finest hay and in it yarn in perfect balls piled high. The unicorns cry pealed out in the forest Hagrid was once again awe struck both at the amazing sounds coming from this creature and at the fact that it seemed to know that he'd seen the basket and it's contents. It lowered it's head to the ground dropped the basket and galloped gracefully into the dark depths of the forbidden forest. Hagrid picked up the basket and began the long trek back to his love nest.

As Hagrid took his first turn after meeting up with the Centaur pack, he saw a hooded figure who seemed to be moaning softly and holding a large package as he loped towards Hagrid. Hagrid was not scared by the figure because Hagrid felt protected by his own tall stature and beautiful hair. When the man got closer Hagrid realized who it was, it was Voldemort! One of the most beautiful wizards in the world, who won title after title until he became caught up in one of the worst scandals ever to hit the wizard world. Voldemort greeted Hagrid with a peck on the cheek and then began to speak in a deep voice that reminded hagrid of an church organ.  
>" It's wonderful to see you again love, fate has never been good with keeping us together, but all's fair in love and war as they say in Canada" Hagrid nodded before Voldemort began again<br>" I had hoped to catch you at a better time so we could catch up but I must soon be off so I'll do what I'm here to do, though you and I both know I'd like to stay and shake your peppermint stick 'til you turn into a pumpkin pastie, But you can't always get what you want." Hagrid smiled in a nostalgic way.  
>"ah well, I 'em er a married now so that would'nay be proper"<br>Voldemort frowned looking crestfallen  
>"How unfortunate, well this here" He handed hagrid the package he was holding "It's for you, So I guess I'll be off" Voldemort look like he was on the verge of tears as hagrid turned and continued on his way wondering what the mysterious package could be.<p> 


	2. An Old Tutor

Chapter 2  
><strong>An Old Tutor<strong>  
>Winky was asleep by the time Hagrid turned the handle on the thick oak door leading to their humble abode made light only by their love. Hagrid was not so lucky and found himself unable to fall into a dreamy slumber, so he decided to open the package that was currently residing on the desk in the left corner of the circular dwelling.<br>He tore the brown paper that was wrapped around it, revealing the worn leather of an ancient book, the only word adorning it's cover was Contacts.  
>Hagrid pondered what this could mean, as there were many ways this word could be interpreted. When he gave up that venture he decide it might be good to open the book, but his attempts were futile the book was stuck. Tears of frustration streamed down Hagrid's supple cheeks until one perfect orb of salty water plummeted towards the volume held in Hagrid's worn hands. The book shuddered and opened wide on the desk, Hagrid's tears formerly of frustration turned into tears of joy. He looked at the page in front of him,<br>"Of course!" he exclaimed it was a list of Shellphone numbers and addresses, The first name on the list was that of Thestralina Wayvyn his old tutor from his days as a student. And that was when it came to him, He recalled a Newspaper article he had seen on her daughter who was a knitting prodigy, with skill never before seen from one so young. Dumbledore never had enough socks and so that was a perfect gift, but Hagrid didn't want just any socks he wanted the best socks ever knitted. He had to make up for his past mistakes. But now he had an even bigger problem! how was he going to get socks knitted by a girl he didn't even know?

Hagrid decided the best way to approach this was by calling Thestralina, so he picked up his Shell and dialed. Their conversation was lengthy, filled with nostalgic memories of long ago and updates of the present. After 3 hours hagrid told Thestralina his plan she should send her daughter to Hogwarts and as a teacher Hagrid could arrange a scholarship for her, all in exchange for twelve pairs of socks knitted in time for Christmas. Thestralina agreed, She and her husband travelled often and she wanted her daughter to have a more normal life, Hogwarts was the perfect solution.


	3. SunDappled Llama

Chapter 3  
><strong>Sun-Dappled Llama<strong>  
><strong>(AN: Promise will be called Promise in this chapter alone. Otherwise she shall be known as Llama)<strong>  
>"Promise Mary-Kate Ashley Olsen Wayvyn! Get yo head out of da fucking clouds you fucking woman!" called her father affectionately from the other side of the dining table. Her father, Killarney Wayvyn, was a proper English gentleman, who besides having a slight Fizzing Whizzbee addiction, was a kind and loving person to his family. He had the same pale blond hair as his daughter, which sparkled in the sunlight, and the same sea green eyes.<br>"What?" giggled Promise, in a sing-song fashion. Ever since her family had moved onto a Thestral/Llama ranch, she insisted that her family and friends call her Sun-Dappled Llama, after her favourite llama who had died rescuing her from a deadly Swamp Fire.  
>"The Thestrals need feeding, bitch! Go into da fucking flesh shed and feed the fucking horses!" Promise smiled, happy her dad was in such a good mood. Usually he was quite stressed due to his mentally taxing job as the Supreme Overlord of Magic and President of Canada, the smallest country in the Wizarding World.<br>"Why can't Mom do it?" she asked innocently.  
>"You lovely mother happens to be conversing on the phone with a old, dear friend, darling sweets." Promise paled at her Father's angry words. Then a Hippopotamus Patronus burst into the dining room and spoke to Killarney.<br>"The Ministry Snack Bar has fallen. They are coming, to fix it. But in the mean time you should probably call the Minister of China to restock it." Killarney looked frightened.  
>"Fine, I'll fucking come!" he smiled. Then he looked his daughter in the eye. "Your mother would really appreciate it if you would help her to feed her imaginary horses." Killarney couldn't see the Thestrals, but Promise could, because she witnessed a brutal shooting in a mall at the age of 6.<br>"Okay, fine!" snarled Promise, and stormed out of the house and over to the flesh shed. Grabbing the most succulent piece of meat she could find, which she promptly threw into the big huddle of the creepy black horses. Just because she loved the llamas so much, she decided to feed them too.  
>"Llama!" screeched her mother, Thestralina, gently.<br>"What?" she replied.  
>"You're going to Hogwarts!" she cackled, and then walked back into the house.<br>Promise's heart almost stopped. Hogwarts had been her dream school, and since she was fifteen, her chances of going were almost gone since there were only two years left of school. She had received a letter of acceptance at the age of eleven, but her parents believed in wholesome home-schooling, and didn't let her go. She chased after her mother into their sprawling six-floor mansion, and bombarded her for more details. She deduced that she would be going on a scholarship for the year, and that the only form of payment were twelve pairs of the finest socks Promise could knit. That would be easy, as socks were one of her favourite things to knit, second only to tube tops, her favourite piece of clothing. She was so happy she knit a sweater in ten minutes.  
>"Why don't you add a nice cable pattern or two to your next sweater?" her mother asked critically, scrutinizing her latest work.<br>"I HATE cable knit sweaters!" announced Promise angrily. "I only purl!"  
>"Whatever." said Thestralina. "Get packing, you leave tomorrow."<p> 


End file.
